


please don't take my sunshine away

by mischiefmanaged95



Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Adorable Steve Rogers, Anal Sex, Beefy Bucky Barnes, Bottom Steve Rogers, Bucky Barnes Feels, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Sex, Endearments, Established Relationship, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, First Time, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluffy Ending, Gentle Sex, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Light Angst, Love Bites, M/M, Making Love, Memories, Mind Control Aftermath & Recovery, Morning After, Morning Cuddles, Nightmares, Pet Names, Possessive Bucky Barnes, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Praise Kink, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protectiveness, Recovered Memories, Reference to Hydra, Reference to Pre-Captain America: The First Avenger, Short & Sweet, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve Wearing Bucky's Clothes, Stucky - Freeform, Top Bucky Barnes, True Love, Worried Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 11:20:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9382235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mischiefmanaged95/pseuds/mischiefmanaged95
Summary: Bucky watched as Steve packed his bag, his tiny body shaking with broken sobs leaving his parted lips. I’ll go. You don’t need me here. I’m just takin’ up space.Something in Bucky wanted to fight for him to stay. For him to look at him, but he couldn’t move. This wasn’t how it was supposed to go. The night had gone entirely different. Steve had somehow gotten it in his head that he wasn’t good enough and he was mumbling about how he’d go and stay with some distant relative in England, instead of burdening Bucky’s life with his presence.Bucky remembered coming back from work to find Steve just like this, distraught.But it hadn’t ended with Steve leaving.It hadn’t ended with Bucky’s heart shattering into a million pieces.~~~Trust me, there's a happy ending. This is the second part tothere's something inside you (it's hard to explain), but could be read alone.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WarpedChyld](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarpedChyld/gifts).



> Thank you to WarpedChyld who helped me with this one! I love you lots <3 (She was my prompter and co-writer of all my jumbled up ideas in this fic!). 
> 
> I'm gifting this to you, if you want me to add you as co-writer too, I'll totally do that!! Which is better? I don't wanna offend you/take credit! D: 
> 
> Disclaimer: Any mistakes are my own. I own no one. Song lyrics from 'You Are My Sunshine', which I, of course, do not own! Enjoy :D Hinted unprotected sex from the past.

Bucky watched as Steve packed his bag, his tiny body shaking with broken sobs leaving his parted lips. _I’ll go. You don’t need me here. I’m just takin’ up space._

Something in Bucky wanted to fight for him to stay. For him to look at him, but he couldn’t move. This wasn’t how it was supposed to go. The night had gone entirely different. Steve had somehow gotten it in his head that he wasn’t good enough and he was mumbling about how he’d go and stay with some distant relative in England, instead of burdening Bucky’s life with his presence.

Bucky remembered coming back from work to find Steve just like this, distraught.

But it hadn’t ended with Steve leaving.

It hadn’t ended with Bucky’s heart shattering into a million pieces.

“I’ll never leave you,” Bucky remembered saying, hugging Steve to his body, “it’s me you ‘till the end, Stevie. Please don’t go. I need you, I want you here. You’re not a burden, please, _please_ believe that.”

Steve had looked up at him with those wide, tearful eyes, “but I heard the neighbours sayin’ it and then they said I was just takin’ up space.” His bottom lip was trembling. He clutched onto Bucky tightly, like he’d shake apart if not for Bucky’s strong, warm arms around him.

Bucky tightened his arms and ducked his head down to catch Steve’s wet lips, kissing him fiercely, “you mean everythin’ to me, Stevie. You’re not takin’ up space. _This is your home_. Take up as much as you want.”

“I love you,” Steve whispered for the first time since they’d started this thing between them. For the first time ever, in this context. “I love you,” he said again, in that shabby apartment in that dim golden glow. “I love you.”

After that, it had been a hazy, warm night, full of Bucky growling in Steve’s ear, kissing him and holding him, telling him how much he loved him too, how much he couldn’t live without Steve as they made love on that old bed of theirs, in those thin sheets, by lamplight, until Steve came between them and Bucky finished inside Steve. It had been perfect and sweet and sad and happy at the same time. They had each other and that’s what counted.

And it did not end like _this_.

With Steve leaving. And Bucky sinking to the floor, alone.

Bucky shot up in bed, sweating and shaking. The space next to him was empty. His heart thudded. Steve was supposed to be there. They went to bed… _together_. He had been here. Bucky had bought him some art supplies, they’d made love and – and they’d had dinner together and showered and laughed until Steve fell asleep. _That happened_. That’s what happened. _Steve was here_. He was alive and with him. Not gone and sick. He was here. He was _sure_ of it.

But why did his heart feel like it had been ripped out?

The dream had appeared so real. Well, because it had happened, it just hadn’t ended the way the nightmare did. It had happened happily, what started off as Steve crying, ended in him lying in Bucky’s arms. It hadn’t torn them apart. Like it had in that awful dream.

So, why wasn’t Steve next to him?

Standing up, Bucky walked out of the bedroom, heart racing in his chest. He couldn’t shake the feeling that his mind was playing tricks on him, that he was back with Hydra and the last hours had been an illusion. He was just about to call out for JARVIS or text Natasha, when he heard soft singing coming from somewhere on their floor.

 _Steve_.

Following the sound of his sweetheart’s voice, Bucky stood in the doorway of the art room, watching Steve. Steve, his baby, who was standing there, hair messy from sleep, wearing the clothes that Bucky had put on him – a baggy jumper and a pair of boxers that both belonged to Bucky. He was standing there, looking so incredibly cute, sleepy and glowing under the light of the room, utterly happy as he painted something on a large canvas.

He hadn’t heard Bucky creep up on him.

And he was still singing.

“ _You are my sunshine. My only sunshine. You make me happy when skies are grey. You'll never know, dear. How much I love you. Please don't take my sunshine away_ ,” he was singing softly.

Bucky could’ve cried.

It was a song he used to sing when Steve was sick and had a fever, unable to go to sleep. He’d sing it whenever Steve was upset, or had a nightmare. He hadn’t thought about that song in a long time and hearing it now, brought him back to those days of fever, giggles in the dark, nightmares and heart ache.

Bucky walked up behind Steve and spun him around, paint brush and all, and kissed him hard on the mouth. He needed to _feel_ Steve, to know that he was here and safe in his arms. He kissed him like a dying man. Steve moaned and dropped the paint brush, it clattered on the wooden floor, as his arms wrapped their way around Bucky’s neck, pressing his body against the brunette’s. It was all teeth and tongue and heat, whimpers swallowed from Steve’s lips, pants against plump lips and metal fingers in hair. Steve melted into his arms, always did, and kissed Bucky with just as much fire and love, leaving them both breathless.

“What’s wrong Buck?” Steve asked softly, sighing happily when Bucky trailed his lips down to his neck, kissing him there, tightening his arms around Steve’s tiny waist, pulling him flush against his body. He nuzzled Steve’s neck, biting and pressing his lips to Steve’s pulse, to make sure that he was alive and well. He was in his arms, safe and healthy. And _his_.

“Buck…?” Steve giggled, nuzzling into Bucky’s shoulder, “what’s brought this on?”

Bucky bit at Steve’s neck again, until he was sucking a hickey into that soft skin, right over his pulse. He could hear Steve’s racing heart and feel the way the blond’s body melded into his. “I had a dream…”

“What happened?” Steve asked, burying his face in Bucky’s neck when the brunette let up from his neck.

“You left,” Bucky grunted and closed his eyes, breathing in Steve’s scent – he smelt of soap and sunshine and flowers and _their bed_ and love and all things Steve. “And when I woke up…you weren’t in bed.”

Steve nuzzled his nose against Bucky’s throat and pressed his mouth there, “I couldn’t sleep after we moved to the bed and I was so excited to paint, so I came here. Sorry Buck, I didn’t mean to scare you.”

Bucky leaned back to cup Steve’s face, “I love you so much, you gotta know that.”

Steve giggled again and nudged his nose against Bucky’s, “I _do_ know that.”

“Do you wanna come back to bed?” Bucky whispered, mouthing at Steve’s neck, kissing over the hickey he’d placed there, “we can cuddle.”

Steve laughed and nodded, holding up his arms, “carry me, soldier.”

Bucky grinned and swept Steve into his arms, carrying him like a bride, “aye, aye _kitten_.”

**Author's Note:**

> Also, seen as both Bucky and Steve have had the serum (even if Bucky's is different - they're both super soldiers), the serums takes care of their health, so they don't need to use condoms as they're always in fighting health and are unable to get ill. Aside from in ABO, where they do, if they're not planning for children. And if not, Steve's on the pill, though of course, that can fail too. 
> 
> This is a work of fanfiction, so please remember to stay protected, have check ups and practice safe sex! While it is your body and you can choose to do whatever you want with it, protecting yourself should always come first.


End file.
